User talk:Will Scurvyrat
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Will Scurvyrat page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 15:19, March 24, 2011 Fair Winds Screenshot Help Will, just click here - Screenshot Help Eliza T. Creststeel 20:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Just click what Eliza has got there for you... that should help ;) Edgar Cannonwalker 12:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) thnx guys but i looked it up on the internet and found a GREAT explanation of how to do it so i am good thnx though. William Scurvyrat 15:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Will Scurvyrat Inventory Pic Just letting you know that John Foulroberts didn't come up with the idea for labeling your inventory like that. He probably learned it from me and I lerned it from the3rdjoker I am not sure if the3rdjoker was the first to come up with it but as far as I know he is. Its not a big deal but I am just letting you know. Nice job with it by the way ;) - Leon dreadpratt 15:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Wow thanks man. A little tip for the inventory pic, if you have the names all toughing it looks best and fits better. Also if you use lines with the same colors as the type of waepon (blue for famed etc) it looks awesome. Keep on lootin'! - Leon dreadpratt 18:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Date Just to let you know that the game was released in 2006 not 2008. Dude i looked it up and i will even put the link and where to find it http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Online go to the part that says history it states that the game was meant to be put live after the second movie but got pushed back and was then planned to be put live before the third movie The game was finally released on October 31, 2007. To celebrate, a special event was held in California. Among the events were a costume contest, trick-or-treating, the Black Pearl, and a chance to get autographs. Lord William Scurvyrat IV of Italy 20:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys it Me WillProwgrin i have something to Say i am becoming a police officer sorry i lied to All my friend im an adult i love playing potco i dont know why but yea so wish me luck on the training on 9/23/11 so ill cya later and take care of yourself Willprowgrin 22:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude... Well Congrats I Suppose and i never knew you werent a kid but good luck! Sorry to hear that I'm really sorry dude I must have deleted you by accident. When you have full friends it is hard when someone wants to friend you you have to delete someone and I must have deleted you. Don't worry whatever it was I didn't delete you on purpose. As for other wiki people I think the problem is (speaking from experience) it gets really annoying when people treat you like a celebrity and always want to hang out with you. I try to be more forgiving but other people can get really annoyed really fast. My advice would be to apologize and ask if they want to e friends again. If they say no, move on, do not bother them it will only make things worse. If they say yes, don't be annoying and clingy. Tread very lightly and try and get on their good side. Slowly if you are smart you can become better fiends and they won't mind if you ask to loot with them more. Nobody minds if you want to hang out because you are friends, but it gets really annoying if you want to hang out only because we are famous. And don't worry, it isn't just you. Lots of people have gotten mad when famous wiki people deleted them as friends because they were always asking to loot together. It is kind of funny, not to be arrogant, but I imagine this is what it would be like to be famous in real life lol. Fair winds mate. - Leon dreadpratt 01:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC)